The most deadly mistake
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: This is my OC Willow Winchester alongside everyone else in the episode of the French Mistake. It's crazy, and she's scared for her soul mates Castiels safety the whole time, but what kind of deal will she have to make for him when she gets back? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm ill today, so I spent my time watching Supernatural, and I remembered how much I loved the French Mistake episode (6.15) and I sadly can't think of any way to incorporate it into my long running Supernatural story, so this is a one shot of this episode with my OC, (Willow) who's in my other story.  
>As things still stand, she's still with Cas and has Lucifers grace.<br>Please R&R  
>And as per usual, just thought I'd say that I still don't own supernatural<strong>

Willow strolled down the stairs and winced as the wind nearly made the whole house shake – she'd always hated storms, even when she was a kid.  
>"Where's Bobby?" she asked as she sat on the tatty old sofa next to Dean, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail as she looked over his shoulder at the Latin book he was pouring over.<br>"In town, on a supply run," Sam replied handing Willow a cup of tea as he sat down opposite her.  
>"In this?" she asked raising her eyebrows, lighting a cigarette.<br>"Yeah, the man is a hero," Dean spoke up, looking up from the book he was reading, grinning at them, gesturing at the empty whiskey bottle opposite him, "we're officially out of hunter's helper."  
>Willow took a deep drag and sighed, playfully rolling her eyes as she jabbed Dean half heartedly in the side, and just as he was going to snap back an answer, the lights flickered and that's when Balthazar appeared in the front room.<br>"Hello boys," he said coldly, before quickly smiling and nodding his head at Willow, rushing his words as he continued, "You've seen 'The Godfather' right?"  
>Dean jumped up, and raised his eyebrows, "Balthazar," but by this point Balthazar was hurriedly searching around him, distractedly pulling things off Bobby's shelves and leaving it scattered on the floor.<br>He picked up a packet of salt and smiled triumphantly, pouring it into the gold bowl already on Bobby's desk before he continued talking, "You know the end where Michael Coreleone sends his men to kill this enemies in one big swoop?"  
>"Hey," Dean said again, a bit louder this time but still Balthazar ignored him as he continued rooting, Sam and Willow just exchanged looks but Willow made no movement to move out of her seat, she'd spent enough time around Balthazar with Castiel to understand that when he was going on like this it was easier to wait in silence for him to finish and then make his point.<br>Balthazar spun around again, holding what he was looking for in the air, "Dead sea brine," he smiled as he put it into the bowl, grinning like a lunatic as he hurried around to the kitchen as he continued talking, "good, good, good. You know, Moe Greene gets it in the eye and Don Cuneo gets it in the revolving door?"  
>Dean stood in front of him and pulled himself up to his full height, "I said, hey."<br>"You did, twice. Good for you," he smiled sarcastically before stepping around Dean and opening the fridge, rooting through the contents, until he pulled a jar out and ran back to Bobby's desk and poured the contents of the jar into the bowl, "blood of lamb," was all he said as he carried on rooting through Bobby's draws.  
>"Why are you talking about the Godfather?" Willow asked him, cocking her head to the side as she tried to keep her voice calm, but she'd never seen Balthazar as worked up as this and if she was honest, whatever it was scared her.<br>"Because we're in it, right now – tonight," he looked at Willow almost apologetically, "and in the role of Michael Corleone – the archangel Raphael."  
>"You mind telling us what you mean?" Dean said bluntly.<br>"No, no, no," moaned Balthazar as he threw everything onto the floor and dropped to his hands and knees searching, then suddenly jumping back to his feet, "Yes! Bone of a lesser saint. This will do nicely. Your Mr. Singer does keep a beautiful pantry," he said more to himself.  
>"Woah," Willow held her hands up walking over to Balthazar, "dearest Raffy is after you?"<br>Balthazar stopped and smiled at her, grinning at her mocking tone before standing still and looking at the three of them, "Dearest Raffy, well he's after us all. You see he's consolidated his strength and is now on the move."  
>"Where's Cas?" Willow cut over both Sam and Dean before they could talk, her eyes searching Balthazar's, worried about what she might find.<br>"Cassie? He's deep, deep underground. So good old Raffy put out a hit list on all of us – just about everyone who ever helped Cass out. And so much more importantly, he put one on me. See, he wants to draw Cas in the open," he looked at Willow again, "and sadly dear you're the highest on the list."  
>"And you expect us to believe you?" Sam asked, glaring though slits at Balthazar.<br>Willow nudged Sam in his sides and nodded slightly at Balthazar, she understood what was happening, the ingredients he was pulling out – she remembered something vaguely from his and Castiels conversations when she was round there.  
>"Oh don't," he shrugged, "you'll go where I'll throw you either way."<br>"What's that meant to mean?" asked Dean menacingly while Sam pushed Willow behind Sam and Dean, they could almost hear her roll her eyes in irritation, because as much as she tried to drum it into them – she didn't need protecting.  
>Lightening flashed above them, illuminating the room for a split second before it went back to the dreary semi-darkness, "Well that's all the time we have," Balthazar said as he opened up his jacket and pulled something out of his pocket revealing the stab wound in his chest, dying the once grey top ruby red.<br>"Woah, Balthazar what happened?" Willow asked, her voice filled with so much concern that it took all three of the men in the room back.  
>"Oh, that? Garish I know," he tried to shrug it off, "You see dear Raffy sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered actually. And down a lung at the moment but that's alright," he pushed the two Winchesters roughly out the way as he handed a small key to Willow, "oh here's for you."<br>"What am I meant to do with it?"  
>"Run with it," their eyes met for a second and he smiled cockily, before his grasp was pulled out of Willows as he was flung backward. Willow turned her head just in time to see the angel speeding towards them, then back to Balthazar who with one wave of his hand pushed them through the blood signed window.<p>

Willow glanced down, immediately confused, her body had automatically prepared itself for a hard fall and as she leapt to her feet she realised that instead she was on what was a incredibly soft blue mattress.  
>From what seemed like far way she could hear a voice yell, "Jared, Jensen, Hannah! Outstanding! That was just great." And looking around her everything was wrong too, she felt as if she was going crazy – she was with Sam and Dean on a <em>film set<em>.  
>"No angels?" Dean found his voice and turned to face them.<br>"No angels - I think," confirmed Willow, nodding slightly as she tried to turn her back on everyone, but she couldn't, everywhere she looked there were people rushing about and talking in really obnoxious voices.  
>"Should we be killing anyone?" Sam asked in a hushed voice, raising his eyebrows at Dean who was looking around him with a confused expression slapped across his face which Willow decided pretty much covered how she felt.<br>She dropped to her knees and picked up at what first she thought would be a shard of glass to protect herself with, instead it turns out to be a peculiar type of gel, wobbling back and forth. She stood up slowly and looked at Dean, cocking her head to the side and frowning; Dean took it from her hand and threw it at Sam as they all looked at each other in silence, warped in their own bubble of confusion.  
>"Moving on," a mysterious voice yelled over all others, "That's a wrap on Jared, Hannah and Jensen."<br>"What the - " began Sam, before some blond woman who glared at Willow the second she looked at her, she grabbed Sams arm and began towing him off to the side, talking in such a high pitched voice that it nearly made Willows ears bleed.  
>"Where are we going?" Dean asked, following Sam who was glancing back over his shoulder with the most confused expression she'd ever seen. Willow walked behind Dean looking around her at every step, taking everything in.<br>"Jensen, Hannah, there you are! Let's just get you in the chair," two women appeared from nowhere, tugging them on their arms towards two chairs placed in front of brightly lit mirrors.  
>"What - " Dean said, struggling under her grip as he tried to step out of the chair, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the foundation covered make up wipe, "oh lord, I'm a painted whore!"<br>Willow glanced at Deans horrified expression, while her makeup artist seemed intent on applying as much make up on her face as she could, without making it look like she had any makeup on at all.  
>Dean tapped his feet impatiently ten minutes later, while the makeup artist was still busy on applying her eye shadow, "how long does it take?" he moaned for what seemed to Willow like the thousandth time.<br>"She's finished," the makeup artist said in a dead flat voice, and all but chucked Willow out of the chair.  
>They wondered up to Sam who was looking equally as scared as they were as they ran out.<br>"Dude, they put fricken' makeup on us! Those bastards!" Dean moaned.  
>"Look I think I know what this is," Willow said quietly, trying to run a hand through her hair but it got caught in the midst of all the hairspray, she pulled her hand back to her side and frowned as she carried on, "Wherever 'here' is, this – this twilight zone Balthazar put us into. For some reason, out life is a TV show."<br>"Woah why?" Sam frowned.  
>"I don't know," she said quietly.<br>"Seriously why? Why would anybody want to watch out lives?" Dean stropped, broodingly putting his hands in his pocket.  
>"According to that interview I had," Sam nodded, "not too many people do. I can't see how any of this makes any sense. I agree though, we landed on this world where you're Jensen Ackles," he pointed at Dean, and you he said spinning to Willow, "you're Hannah Murray and I'm something called a 'Jared Padalecki.'"<br>"So what – you're Polish now?" Dean frowned.  
>"This makes no sense," Willow sighed, rubbing her forehead as they stepped outside.<br>"Oh hey! At least my baby made it," Dean said in the happiest voice Willow had heard him in a long time.  
>Willow glanced up at the Impala and let out a small smile herself, until she saw there was some old man flinging mud over it, and she then followed Dean and Sams horrified gaze to another row of Impalas, one perfect and two other messed up in different ways. "I feel sick," Dean said turning around, holding onto Willows shoulder, "I want to go home. I feel like this whole place is just bad touching me." While Sam just threw him a sympathetic look.<br>"We want to go home too," Sam nodded, looking at Willow, "try Cas?"  
>"He's our best shot," Willow nodded, "if he's still alive," she glanced up at the sky, while trying to plaster on a small smile, "Dear Castiel, who's running his nice ass away from heaven. So we pray that you are listening and will come and save us from bad touching, please."<br>"Will," Sam dabbed her shoulder and made her spin around, and all three of them noticed Castiel standing a small distance away.  
>"Cas?" Willow yelled, clapping her hands together out of excitement rushing forward, "Oh god, Cas," leaping up forward and pulling him into a hug and ruffling his hair, "What is all of this? What did Balthazar do to us?"<br>"He sent you hear to keep you hear out of Virgil's reach, so he's cast you into an alternate reality, a universe similar to ours, in most respects yet dramatically different in others."  
>"Like a bizarre earth right?" Dean asked frowning.<br>"Uh...Yeah... Well anyway, there is no time to explain. Do you have the key?" he asked, his face contorting into a peculiar frown, which made Willow look at him closer, she couldn't put her finger on it but there was something odd.  
>"Yeah," Willow pulled the key out of his pocket, "so uh, what is this thing?"<br>"It opens a room."  
>"Well that's in the room?" Willow asked, cocking her head as she tried to meet his eyes.<br>"Every weapon Balthazar has ever stole from heaven."  
>"And he gave it to us," Dean said raising his eyebrows.<br>"To keep safe until I could reach you," he shrugged, "With those weapons I have a chance to rally my forces."  
>"Yay," Willow smiled at him sweetly, "so what's the deal with all this TV shit?"<br>"Pardon?"  
>"Yeah gorn Hayley," Dean smiled, clasping a hand on her shoulder.<br>"It's Hannah," she grimaced up at him and they exchanged a tiresome look before looking at Castiel spoke again.  
>"Man," Castiel said, but in such a way which made all three of the Winchesters raise their eyebrows. Willow nearly had a heart attack, his voice was joyful and carefree, "Did they put out new pages?"<br>"New what?" Dean growled.  
>"I mean, is this your kind of cosmic joke or something?" Sam snapped.<br>"Are you guys okay?" the not-Castiel asked, fiddling through the handful of paper in his hand, Willow snatched the papers from his grasp.  
>"What is this – these are words in a script. This isn't Castiel," Willow spat out in disgust, flinging the handful of paper on the floor.<br>Willow scowled as she looked at her not-Castiel who was unbuttoning his white shirt with a hippy patterned blue t-shirt underneath as he smiled blissfully at them, "You guys want to run lines or what?"  
>"Misha?" she looked surprised at him, "<em>Misha<em>. What kind of a name is Misha? And Hannah. The names are so lame here." And with that she stormed off past Misha, with Dean and Sam on her heals until she stopped and looked at one of the largest trailers that she'd ever seen and cocked her head, shutting her eyes as she took a deep breath in to calm herself down, before turning to look at Sam and Dean  
>"H. Murray, that's me right? Well fake me," she looked up to Sam and Dean for confirmation.<br>"Yeah," Dean smiled down at her.  
>"Well then this is fake mine," she laughed as she jumped through the floor, "dude I have a snake," she grinned as she flew towards the glass cage staring at the white and pale pink snake, while Sam and Dean looked about.<br>"Oh man, who puts a 300-gallon aquarium in their trailer?" Sam asked, turning to face Willow with a bemused expression.  
>She shrugged and smiled, "apparently Hannah Murray. Got to say. I like her style."<br>Sam nodded towards the apple Mac laptop and grinned at himself, "here we go. Let's see who we are."  
>"Well she's not a hunter, but she plays one on TV," she nodded towards the large TV which was playing the season four gag reel. She strolled over towards the coffee table and laughed at the front cover with Jared and Jensen on the cover, "oh guys," she laughed, "look at you. Oh dear god, oh lord. Nice 'blue steel' Sam."<br>They glared up at her, but Dean ignored her and Sam just muttered something about it being their job.  
>"It says that you're from England," he raised his eyebrows but continued none the less, "it says here you were in Skins."<br>"What?" she frowned as he spun the laptop around to see a picture of her, she had long frizzy blond hair and she looked so innocent, and before she could open her mouth to talk in the video clip she slammed the laptop shut.  
>"I don't like this universe," she said quietly, "I wasn't made for this."<br>"Yeah, no argument here," Dean smiled.  
>"But I don't think our prayers are reaching Cas," Sam frowned. <p>

_**Okay, stupidly short and it sucked I know, But I'm going to split this into three parts I think. I'm changing quiet a large segment in the next bit and I want it to be as good as possible.**_


	2. tumblr

Hey guys, well I've been doing a lot with exams and such but I have hell of a lot of time off coming up, so expect to be bombarded with updates!  
>For the meantime though, I've made a tumblr for all my stories;<br>.com  
>So yeah, on here there will basically just be drabbles and gifs and other fun things, so please follow and such!<br>AwkwardImagination  
>xox<p> 


End file.
